User talk:Amagai88
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Spoiler page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 14:36, 16 December 2009 Byakuya and Koga Hello Amagai88. I moved u'or post about Byakuya and Koga to the Watercooler, because u'or post ended up as a floater page. It is titled Byakuya Kuchiki. U r new here so if u have any questions or need any help please ask me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Byakuya - son of Koga ? Thanks for helping me out . I`ll need a lot of help till I will know , my way around this wiki , especially at the Forum section . -- Amagai88-- Ending date of the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc, The ending date of the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc,will be in 26th january 2010 .with four more episodes to run from the current one , which is the episode 251 of the Bleach series . Amagai88 21:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 21:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Problem Report In relation to the problem report you filed, this matter has been discussed repeatedly already. See Tosen's talk page for full details, under the headings "Page Organization" and "Resurrección Location". Thank you. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) File report about Tosen Hi , first of all I am a newbie in this Bleach wiki , a link would be most needed to see that talk you mentioned about . And I still have a question . Cause I am still not cleared in this thing about Tosen . First , why in the wiki about Hirako Shiranji , you got : # 5 Powers & Abilities * 5.1 Zanpakutō * 5.2 Hollowfication , while at Tosen you got a total hogwash , meaning : # 5 Powers & Abilities * 5.1 Zanpakutō * 5.2 Hollowfication , but at Zanpakuto , you put / or the "wacko jacko " who made this wiki about Tosen , Resureccion - which is an Arrancar thing - which by the way is Hollow stuff . Resureccion , can`t be a Zanpakuto ability - because Tosen , himself tells something like " Now , I will show you my (greater)ability .." which is not his Bankai ,after that Komamura states : "Your Bankai ?". And we find out that Tosen`s so - called ability is Resureccion (a . k. a. Arrancar thing , NOT Shinigami thing ) I went way out of this subject , to get back to the main ideea . Which , by the way , is that Resureccion - is NOT to be included into the Zanpakuto category , but in the Hollowfication category . Which takes me , to the second thing I wanted to talk about . Vizard are , or are not hybrid shinigami - hollow ? Tosen `s category is yet to be revelead , his category should be more politically correct said , like this Kaname Tosen : bio , yadda - yadda , category : Shinigami - ARRANCAR (and not sinigami/hollow - because that would mean that he is a vizard ? or vizards have arrancar abilities ?). Or more bluntly put , Kaname Tosen :bio , yadda - yadda , category : unknown So , please if you quit yepping about you teeling me to see don`t know what talk , please be such a gentleman ( admit you are wrong - stop the bossy(all mighty administrator) thing ) , and make the changes that are more than obvious needed , about the wiki entry on Tosen . And don`t tell me in a few words , in a "I don`t give a fuck attitude " , that I am wrong or you get mad on me , and ban me on the wiki , because the changes I talked about , with you about the wiki of Tosen are NECESARRY. And are not meant to be liked by you as an administrator , these things are common sense . And , do you got common sense ? Cause in this wiki I see you don`t , and you lack . I`m sorry to say this , but this is the truth . If you got Shinigami things, you write abou them . If you have after Shinigami things , Hollow/Arrancar things - you write them . But in a clean - cut order , not in a jumbled way , in which you can`t say for sure which is which .As you did in the wiki about Tosen . And if Tosen is a Hybrid , why didn`t the Vizards caused such a great turmoil . Cause the Vizards are also , hybrids. And if Tosen is the only afro-american character , is cool , but keep your feet planted into the ground . And don`t come screaming , how dare you critise my wiki about Tosen . I did not criticise your wiki about him , I just criticed your lack of common sense , and your sense of a clean - cut order , in your wiki . Amagai88 21:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 21:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :First: To find the talk page of an article, go to the page (Tosen's in this case), and click on "Discussion" (or click here: Talk:Kaname Tōsen). Second: The "Is Tosen a Vizard?" thing has been discussed on his page (Talk:Kaname Tōsen, under the heading "Hybrid, Vizard") and on the Vizard talk page (Talk:Vizard, under the headings "Kaname Tōsen" and "New Species definition?"). Third: I did not tell you that you were wrong or anything else. I only told you that this discussion had taken place before, and told you where you could find it so that you could see what had already been said and make any points you needed to make there, where everyone else can see them & where everyone else can partake in the discussion. As is proper on the wiki. Do not blow things out of proportion. Fourthly: what on Earth does Tosen's skin colour have to do with anything? :Lastly: you must be civil to all users on the wiki at all times (this is set out in the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style and on the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy). There is no need or excuse for calling people names or insulting them. Do not do it again. It doesn't matter if you said that to a one off user, a regular here, or to an admin, it will not be tolerated here. Whatever you perceive as my attitude problem does not justify your attack on me (side note: being polite and discussing things civilly goes a long way here). I was quite polite to you, even going so far as to tell you exactly where you can find some of the existing conversations so that you can see exactly the reasons for why it is the way it is. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ending of the Arrancar Arc - around June 2010. last chapter of the Arrancar Arc - Chapter 400 Tite Kubo , the mangaka of Bleach , said that the Arrancar Arc will end around June 2010. The manga version of the Arrancar Arc will end at chapter 400, which means 12 more chapters of the Arrancar Arc . Amagai88 22:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 22:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ending of the manga Arrancar Arc - around June 2010. Last chapter of the Arrancar Arc - Chapter 400 Tite Kubo , the mangaka of Bleach , said that the Arrancar Arc will end around June 2010. The manga version of the Arrancar Arc will end at chapter 400, which means 12 more manga chapters of the Arrancar Arc . Amagai88 22:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 22:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Just to let you know, the Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy forbids adding the titles of upcoming episodes. Please do not add spoilers outside the spoiler page. Thank you [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC)